1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acetabular prostheses and, in particular, to two-part acetabular prostheses which have a metal cup and a plastic socket bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous two-part acetabular prostheses having a metal cup and a plastic socket bearing are known. See, for example, Mallory et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,883,491 and 4,944,759. A common feature of many of these prostheses is an aperture at the apex of the metal cup, which is provided to aid the surgeon in the implantation process.
As a result of wear, plastic bearings are known to generate submicron particles in the body. These particles are believed to lead to cell lysis and ultimate resorption of bone surrounding and supporting the acetabular prosthesis. Studies have shown that plastic particles accumulate around the periphery of the face of the acetabular cup, as well as in the area of the apical aperture. The present invention is directed to a practical system for eliminating access of these particles to the bone through the apical aperture.